guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
SkyCity
SkyCity is a new lvl 21 guild to the server of Rosal which was created on the 10th June 2012 by the current leader named Lethal-Viper. At the moment as were new we are just looking for more fun and friendly lvl 50+ members to join us and will lvl you on our xp hunts! (Invites will change to 100+ in a few weeks). Here in '''SkyCity' we respect all members and are becoming a stronger and more solid group of friends wanting YOU to join us!'' This is our guilds song on the right: '' ''SkyCity Information and Events *As we are new to the server, we are currently not doing souls much, but are often running exp hunts and soon will be doing dungeons along with that. *When guilds a decent lvl and have gotten some strong and loyal members we will be doing soul nights but planning for this have not yet been confirmed. *23/6/12 SkyCity reaches lvl 21 *Leader is lvl 167 *14/6/12 SkyCity reaches 50 Members! ''Ranks And Rights 'Below are our ranks and rights of our guild at the moment with members 50+ (This will change when guild accepts only 100+ members and eventually exp will play a role in ranks)' 'NOTE! some ranks may be skipped due to not enough variety of lvls at this stage of time.' *On Trial: Our rank for members who we have accepted in guild that are under lvl 50 or that have yet not been ranked.'' *''Dogsbody: 'Our rank for our guildies alts (secondary characters) no matter on their lvl. *Breeder:' lvls 51-55'' *''Recruiting Officer: 'lvls 56-60 *'Mentor: '''lvls 61-65 *'Guide:'' lvls 66-70'' *'Chosen One:' lvls 71-75 *'Counsellor: 'lvls 76-80 *'Muse: 'lvls 81-85 *'Governor:' lvls 86-90 *'Murderer: 'lvls 91-95 *'Initiate: 'lvls 96-100 *'Thief: 'lvls 101-105 *'Treasure Hunter: 'lvls 106-110 *'Poacher: 'A rank for best friends untill they meet a lvl that gives them a higher rank. *'Pet Killer: 'lvls 111-115 *'Secretary: 'lvls 116-120 *'Diplomat: 'lvls 121-125 *'Spy: 'lvls 126-130 *'Scout: 'lvls 131-135 *'Guard: 'lvls 136-140 *'Reservist: 'lvls 141-145 *'Craftsman: 'lvls 146-150 *'Protector: 'lvls 151-180 *'Treasurer: 'lvls 181-200 *'Second In Command: 'Only 'long time members or the leaders close friends can earn this rank. When a guildy asks to become a SIC, the leader and current SICs must have a vote to determine this. *'Leader: 'The top rank in the guild, only 1 person can be the leader. Information about Rights In SkyCity, we believe no matter what lvl you are, all guildies deserve to have rights from the moment they join the guild. If members' under lvl 100 joins', they will be given the 4 rights':'' *''Invite new members'' *''Manage own XP contribution'' *''Place a Perceptor'' *''Retrieve loot from your perceptors'' ''If a guildy lvl 100+''' joins the guild, they will be given the 5th right of':' Can use paddocks. 'Second in Commands and the Leader always has full rights.' ''If a guildy '''lvl 170+' joins, they will also be given the right': Make me the main perceptor defender!!!' 'Almost all rights can be earned when 150+ and have given at least 500,000 guild exp!!!' SkyCity Professions List ''